The present invention relates to a vehicle with an opening wherein an enclosure is provided by two movable doors that abut one another.
In the beginning most pickup trucks had a forward cab, which had a rear wall that was closely adjacent to a bench-type seat. As pickup trucks became increasingly popular, a new type of vehicle was developed having an extended cab to provide space rearward of the front bench seat. This space can be utilized for smaller passengers or for an enclosed cargo area. With the development of extended cab pickup trucks, there has come forth a desire for both front and rear side doors to the cab area.
The rear door, often referred to as the access door, typically has two release handles. One handle is located on the interior of the access door, while the other is typically placed on an exterior panel or shut face of the access door that faces an abutting shut face of the front door. Most access doors are configured not to open unless the front door is open.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle with a rear access door having only one release handle to open the access door either from the interior or from the exterior of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide such a vehicle wherein the handle can be pulled inward to release the access door or wherein the handle can be pulled outward to release the access door.